


(Stranded On) The Wrong Beach

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb gets a really bad sunburn, Theon is his sexy nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Stranded On) The Wrong Beach

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).  
> 2\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 3\. I love comments!

\- Told you to use some protection. -  
\- You make it sounds like I intended to fuck the fucking sun, asshole. -  
\- Apparently that's what your skin did, idiot. -  
Robb groans and buries his face deeper into the pillow; Theon just laughs and gets on the bed, a tube of aloe in his hand and a stupid smile on his face: Robb doesn't even have to look to know that it's there.  
When he gently slides a finger across his back, Robb moans in pain because even the smallest touch makes him feel like he's gonna die and Theon's laughing again and he just wants to kill him slowly and painfully.  
\- Fucking stop it!-  
\- Was it worth it, princess? Burning yourself so bad just so you could ogle that surfer better?-  
\- I wasn't ogling anyone!-  
\- Yes, you were, slut. A slutty princess, why do I even date you? -  
\- Look who's talking, the man who used to fuck everything that could move. And you date me cause you love my cock. -  
\- True. And your stupid face. -  
\- Piss off, I'm pain, I'm fucking dying and you just keep making fun of me instead of helping. -  
\- You're such a whiny princess, you know that?-  
Robb wants to reply, but then the aloe touches his offended skin, fresh, perfect, amazing and it fells so good he's moaning like he's about to come.  
\- You moan like a slut too. -  
Theon is so good with his hands, always has been, massaging his back enough to spread the gel and to ease the pain without hurting him, skilled fingers working his burning skin like he has been doing this forever and all Robb can do is moaning and sighing and taking deep breaths.  
When Theon's finished, they're both hard and Robb can feel the other's dick pressing against his ass through the thin layers of clothes.  
\- You moan just like a bitch in heat, you know that Stark?-  
\- Fuck you, Greyjoy. -  
\- Yeah, I wish you could, but I guess there's no way you can turn around or get up, right?-  
\- No fucking way. -  
Theon laughs again against his ear.   
\- I guess I'll just fuck you like this then. -  
And he does and oh, God, it feels so good: Theon's hands are still cool from the gel as they work him open, spreading him with his fingers until Robb is a fucking mess, moaning and pleading, lifting his ass so Theon can move easier.  
\- I should fuck you more, you're such a pretty sight. Why I don't fuck you more?-  
\- Because... because you just love my dick. And you love to ride it and take it. -  
\- Yeah, I do. -  
Robb practically screams when Theon removes his fingers and starts licking his hole, pressing wet, dirty kisses on his skin, making him feel like he's on fire and not because of the burn, but because of him, because of what Theon is doing to him, making him scream until his throat is sore and gripping the sheets under him until his knuckles are white.  
When he pushes the tip of his tongue inside him and starts fucking him with it, Robb loses it, trashes on the bed, trying to get more, more contact, more everything it just feels so good he thinks he's going to die, he can't possibly handle this.  
Theon gets up and Robb groans desperately into the pillow he's holding like it's the only thing that is going to save his life, the other's laugh hangs briefly in the air and for a few seconds all he can hear are their rushed breaths.  
Then Theon pushes inside him and Robb is gone again, moaning and pleading, a mess of shaking limbs, rushed breath and used nerves.  
They haven't done it like this in a while and Theon feels big, stretching him so good, making him feeling so full and it feels so fucking good Robb thinks he's going to cry like a little girl or die or maybe both.  
Theon's thrusts are hard and fast, his moans are as loud as his are and the way he grabs his hips so hard there'll be bruises makes him realize how close he is and how bad he wanted to do this: Robb pushes back to meet him, making Theon curse and fuck him even harder, grabbing his aching cock and pumping it at the same rhythm of his thrusts.  
The orgasm is so intense it is almost painful, Robb moans out loud the other's name before collapsing on the bed, spent and satisfied, soon followed by Theon, who spills inside him with a low moan.  
He manages not to fall on him and lays down at his side, an hand gently caressing Robb's red back, barely a touch of the tips on his skin: they lazily kiss and Robb rests his head on Theon's chest.  
\- Wake me up when it's time to eat. -  
\- Such a fucking princess, who do you think I am? Your butler? Should I change my name to Sebastian, my lady?-  
\- No, you're my sexy nurse. -  
\- Perv. -  
\- I love you. -  
Theon kisses him again.   
\- I love you too. -


End file.
